Demon's Destiny
by DragonDamsel
Summary: A oneshot about the thoughts of the dark dragon in FE6. Contains spoilers. R & R


DD – This is my first one-shot and it's do contain spoiler for FE6 ending. This is what I thought the neglect Dark Dragon might feel or think.

Dedicated to any Idiom lovers (like me) and basically any body who care about her.

Disclaimer – If I own Fire Emblem: Swords of Seals, this game would already be translated. I don't own the dialogues.

Note 

"Blah" – Iduon's thoughts

"_**Blah" **_– Roy talks

"_Blah"_ – Iduon talks

Humans . . . Ignorant mortals . . . They will never understand, never will want to understand.

They look, but they never see. They're perfect and others are not, that's what they believed. Everything that's stood in their path is evil, and they're the light. They're never wrong, only right.

They never brew troubles, only harmony. That's what they believe, when they treat their own kinds so. As underlings, as inferior. I could never understand them like how they could never understand us.

We could never coexist with the mortals, not in harmony. We have to live under them or elsewhere, that's what they call harmony. That's what they believe.

His majesty is right, humans are full of greed. There're no satisfactions in their minds. Jealousy, hatred and fear rule their lives. Arrogance beings are what those mortals are. They look, but they never see. They hear but they don't understand. Don't ever want to understand.

Their peaceful world is full of ignorant and darkness. I could feel it . . . that Guinevere too. There is no escaping it. The seed of destruction is deep within her, she too is a creature of the dark. Even if this is the end, all of Elbe will be drown in turmoil of deaths by the neglect chains of events caused by those holy arrogance creatures and her. It's inevitable . . . this land will be rule by a single dominant force no matter what's going to happen.

Even if I have fallen again all alone in darkness . . .

I could feel it His Majesty . . . light. He might have been light before, but it's inevitable. He was a creature of the dark. Everything that lives and grows in darkness is a part of it. And so am I . . .

I am darkness and darkness is me. I am a demon; this is my destiny. My fate. No matter how long it takes I will carries on His Majesty's wish. This is my duty, this is my life

I could feel it; the light that has defeated His Majesty is approaching toward this chamber . . . with hesitation, with reluctance.

_**"You're the Dark Priestess... No, the Dark Dragon."**_ That light . . . so reluctant so full of human emotions.

_"...Why do you hinder my path?"_

_**"What...?"**_ So ignorant . . .

_"I have been commanded to lead this world. I shall make the world a better place. Why are you barring my performance?"_

_**"...You are wrong. You were only told that the world would become a better place. The person who ordered you is already dead. So stop! You no longer have any reason to fight!"**_ . . . Those emotions . . . those words . . . so familiar . . . so long ago

_**"You... No, we... We have no reason to fight."**_

Too long.

It's no longer matters.

_"...A long time ago... I have a feeling that I heard those same words. Soft words, like a warm breeze... But that was long ago... I have been asleep for too long. In the darkness, I was dreaming... An empty dream, white, colorless... But now I am awake. His Majesty willed me so."_

_**"Majesty... Zephiel!"**_

_"I have woken. I am no longer who I used to be. I now clearly understand what I must do. I must lead this world... No matter how many days or nights pass, I must. I must..."_

_**"You insist on fighting us?"**_ How naïve . . .

_"As long as you stand in my path."_

_**"Such strong...will..."**_

_"His Majesty wishes it to be. And I was woken to answer his Majesty's calls."_

DD – Any suggestions, opinions, thoughts or any kinds of comments are welcome. By the way, since my opinions like to contradict with what most people thinks and I just hate Guinevere with a fiery passion, the part about her is just something I came up with.

- The so called holy people are the Etrurian ------.


End file.
